


A Missing Half

by HelaHiddles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and everyone is trying to get back to normal. But George fails to see a way to move on. The loss of his brother haunts him and instead of continuing on with life he needs to move on and get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missing Half

**Author's Note:**

> This was my immediate reaction to watching the last HP movie. There was so much more that affected me and that meant more to me.. but George losing his brother hit me right in the heart since I have a twin brother... so this stayed with me for some time and this is what came out of it. Hope someone likes it. Not gonna warn for character death or anything because... well it's in the book/movie ^^

He slowly walks inside, shutting the door behind him and sighs with relief as the laughs and yells from the street are shut away behind him.

The store is dark now.. dark and quiet as he walks over and starts packing down the remaining items in the boxes. There's almost an echo going through the big room.

He clears shelves of prank candy and the bowl of love potions before putting away the bags of puking pastilles, fever fudge and extension ears that he and... that they made themselves and it stings his heart to even see it.

He quickly closes the boxes and takes a deep breath before continuing packing and turning things off through out the store. At last he releases the tiny dragon from the snack cage and looks around the store.. the now empty store.

One wave of his wand and the boxes disappear.. he knows where they end up but he doesn't want to go there himself.. he choose to pack without magic, just so he could let it all sink in as he did it himself. He needed that. Not sure it helped much but.. he's glad he did it..

He breathes a shaky sigh and sits down on the ground. He's not ready to go back out yet and it's nice to be alone for a while.. he's never actually been alone like this before. He shuts his eyes tightly as the pain returns to his chest and he curls up against the wall.

The store is empty and closed now.. it's done. Ron had been telling him over and over to keep it open. That people still need it and that it would be a perfect memory of... of Fred.

Tears roll down his cheeks as he thinks the name and he sobs into his hands. He just can't do it. Not alone... it's not the same alone and he has to just get away from it all. The store can't stay.. not with just him.

As he sits there on the floor now, he's very glad he didn't give in and let his mother come with him. He realise now how much he needs this time alone.. just him and all the memories that being here brings up.

He can almost hear it.. the store full of people, him and Fred walking around and telling people about all the products and welcoming them inside.. together. That was the key word for this store. It was them.. together.

He gets up off the floor and wipes his eyes before waving his wand once more, leaving the store clean and empty and dark.. Time to leave now for the last time. It's over.. the store is no more and.. and Fred is no more.

One single tear stubbornly escapes his eye as he closes the door behind him and walks out into the street. He grabs Fred's broom and quickly makes his way up into the air and above the streets. Time to go home and be with his family.


End file.
